Conventional connectors are a type of connecting device that electrically connects electrical wires (cables), circuit boards, and other circuit components. These connectors have been widely used in various electronic products in our lives. The conventional connectors can be used in the field of medical devices. Since some medical devices are upgraded with new technologies and new functions, the connectors would relatively require more signal transmission points to satisfy the needs of these upgraded medical devices. Further, in order to avoid an increase in size of some portable devices, the sizes of the corresponding connectors and electrical wires have to be miniaturized. Therefore, the terminals and electrical wires of the connectors become difficult to be soldered together, and problems such as wire breakage may occur during soldering. If an insulation displacement contact (IDC) terminal is used, there would also be a size limitation, which makes it difficult to apply to an electrical wire having a small wire diameter (less than the wire diameter of the AWG 40 wire). Moreover, most electrical wire assemblies are also not convenient to manage.